


there are no bad pictures

by liionne



Series: A thousand ways to meet [27]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Photographer, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 21:27:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liionne/pseuds/liionne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sir, he says he's not here for the girls. He said he's here for the uh- hot photographer."</p><p>That got Leonard to stop. He stood up straight and half-turned, looking over at the rickety tape boundary that had been erected to keep the general public out of their spot. There was a guy stood there, grinning from ear to ear.</p><p>"He looks like a jackass." Leonard muttered, lip curling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	there are no bad pictures

**Author's Note:**

> I had the first half of this typed out while ago, but then I had to wipe my computer and I lost it, so here it is! It's unbeta'd, so I apologise for mistakes, and I kinda don't like the ending so I apologise if you think it's shitty too.

"Step back a little. Now turn slightly to the right. Great. That's it. Now you're gettin' the light. Alright, just stay just like that-"

Leonard squinted as he looked through the camera, the shot of the models by the Burnett Fountain looking pretty damn good, if he did say so himself. He hated being given outdoor locations- there was too much riding on the natural lighting and the ability of the security crew to keep out the general public.

Which they were royally failing at, if his PA had anything to do with it.

"McCoy, there's a guy watching the girls. Want me to tell him to scram?" Chapel asked, shifting her weight onto one foot as she waited.

"Yeah, tell him to beat it. We're almost done here, but I doubt the girls want the perverted attention." Leonard muttered, taking another few photographs. "Carol, tilt your head up a little more."

As Carol did as she was told, Chapel went off and did the same.

But she came back two minutes later.

"Sir, he says he's not here for the girls. He said he's here for the uh- hot photographer."

That got Leonard to stop. He stood up straight and half-turned, looking over at the rickety tape boundary that had been erected to keep the general public out of their spot. There was a guy stood there, grinning from ear to ear.

"He looks like a jackass." Leonard muttered, lip curling.

"He's a bit of a jackass." Chapel confirmed.

He sighed softly, shaking his head. "Tell him where to shove it, Christine."

"Yes sir." She nodded, turning away as Leonard turned back to the girls.

...And then she came right back again.

"Sir, he says he's not leaving until he can have a date." Chapel sighed.

"Tell him I don't do dating." Leonard returned, not looking up from his camera. "Nyota, take a step forward, uh Gaila, move to the right a little, just tilt your body."

"I did, sir. He said why not start now?" Chapel persisted.

"Tell him I'm too old and too cranky." Leonard replied.

"I _did_ , sir-"

"You did?" Leonard looked up at her, eyebrows raising.

Chapel shifted her weight from foot to foot. "Well, kind of, I mean-"

"Are we ever going to be done here!?" Carol cried from the fountain. "I'm having drinks at eight o'clock and would like to be all finished up and out of here in time to get ready."

"We're nearly done, just a few more shots, so quit your whinin'." Leonard called over to her, before looking to Christine. "Tell him I'm not going out with him, not now not ever, and my stance on the situation is unshakeable."

Chapel gave a nod that told him she'd memorised that, and turned away.

Leonard growled a little to himself, looking back to his camera. "Nyota, you've moved back again, come forward!"

~*~

"Sir, there's a Mister Jim Kirk on Line One."

"I don't know a Jim Kirk." Leonard returned, sighing.

"I know sir, but he says it's urgent." Chapel argued.

"Fine. Put him on." Leonard muttered, grabbing a pen and paper if it was so urgent.

"Hello?" He asked, when the line crackled to life.

"Hi. This is Jim Kirk. I was the guy asking you to go out with me, remember?"

Leonard scowled. He scowled hard.

"Yeah, I remember. And I was pretty sure I said no. Repeatedly." Leonard retorted.

"Look man, there's one way to get rid of me." Kirk said, and Leonard could just _tell_ that he was grinning. "Go out on a date with me."

"You're unbelievable, Kirk. No means no." Leonard snapped.

"Does it mean yes a little bit?" He asked.

"No!" Leonard cried. "Now hang up before I hang up on you."

"I'm not going to-"

Leonard hung up the phone, all but slamming it into the hook.

It was only moments before it ran again.

"Sir, Jim Kirk on Line 1 again." Chapel sighed.

Obviously she was getting sick of this too.

"Just hang up, Christine." Leonard told her.

Chapel made an irritated sound. "I've tried. _Twice_. He's a persistent little shit. Put him on and shut him up."

"Christine-"

"Now!"

Sometimes, Leonard had no choice but to take orders from his PA. He growled, and answered the phone when the line connected.

"Eight o'clock, Scotty's, tomorrow night." Kirk said, beating him to the chase. "How does that sound?"

"Great, sounds perfect, now can I go?" Leonard asked, scribbling the details down on a post-it.

" _Now_ you can go." Kirk agreed. "See you tomorrow, gorgeous."

Leonard growled as he hung up the phone.

~*~

"You're not actually _going?_ " Chapel said, eyebrows raising as Leonard grabbed his wallet from his desk drawer. "The guy's a creepy stalker!"

"He won't leave me alone, Christine, of course I'm going." Leonard sighed. "This way I can tell him to fuck off in person."

Christine rolled her eyes. "Well when you're in the back of his trunk, don't come crying to me." She said, throwing her bag over her shoulder and stalking out of her office.

"What do you think I am, a grown man or a teenager?" Leonard called after her, but Chapel was already gone.

~*~

He'd never been to Scotty's. If Leonard was going to drink it was in his front room with the tv on mute and the fire burning, it wasn't in some smokey Scottish bar that was known for being a place of trouble. The police were called to Scotty's nearly every night. It was a dive.

But Leonard's first impressions of it were smashed when he first went in. So yeah it was smokey, and the patrons weren't so... respectable. But the bar was long, and the wood was obviously mahogany, expensive. The booths were big, the seats high-backed and made of a rich, burgundy leather. It looked like the perfect place for a quiet bourbon.

"Bones!"

Leonard looked to the bar where the cry had come from, and saw that same guy with that same face-splitting grin. He was a lot more attractive up close, though.

"Jim Kirk?" Leonard asked, approaching the bar hesitantly.

Kirk grinned, took a sip of the vodka and coke in front of him (because Leonard doubted it was just coke)and nodded. "That'd be me. I'm glad you agreed to our little date."

"You didn't give me much choice." Leonard countered, sitting down at the bar.

"Scotty, get him a bourbon." Kirk ordered, and Leonard eyed the barman as he went to grab a glass. "You had a choice, Bones. You just picked the right one."

"What's with the Bones?" Leonard asked, looking back to Kirk.

"Your first shoot." Kirk grinned, leaning forward. "The man with the skeleton tattooed all over him. Looked like you could see his bones. It was _awesome_."

"I'm glad you liked it." Leonard muttered, taking a sip of his bourbon when it arrived.

"I know you're not having fun yet, Bones, but just wait. By midnight we'll be getting along like a house on fire."

~*~

By midnight, he was balls deep in Jim and _begging_ for more.

"Fuck." Kirk whined, clutching at Leonard's shoulder. "Fuck, Bones, you're good."

In response, Leonard just grunted, not ceasing in the harsh rhythm of his hips.

It wasn't long before Jim reached his climax, clenching around Leonard and grabbing at him as he yelped, tipping over the edge and falling hard. Leonard followed not long after, his rhythm dying as his hips stuttered, and he groaned long and loud into the still air of Jim's living room.

They were definitely getting on like a house on fire.

~*~

"This meeting- what's it for again?" Leonard asked, as he and Chapel headed towards he conference room.

"You're meeting the model for the new Armani shoot." Chapel reminded him, her heels clicking against the marble floor. "And his agent, of course."

"Right. Got it. The Times Square shoot?" Leonard asked.

Chapel nodded. "The very same."

"Awesome. You coming in?"

"'Course I am." She nodded, as they stood outside the oak double doors. "I'm your PA, I'm the one that keeps your head on straight. You need me."

"Of course, my mistake."

Leonard gave a little grin, and then he entered.

And then he stopped entering, and he faltered.

He hadn't seen Jim Kirk for a month, not since the night he'd slept with him (although slept was really the opposite of what they did) and he hadn't planned on seeing him ever again, really. Leonard was too old for dating and he was too old for a booty call. A one night stand would see him right.

But Jim Kirk, and the Universe, obviously had other plans.

"Mr. McCoy." The agent greeted him. Leonard noticed that he didn't hold out a hand for him to shake. "I am Mr. Spock- Mr. Kirk's agent for this photoshoot."

Leonard nodded, and looked to Kirk. "Mr. Kirk." He nodded.

"Bones." He returned, and Leonard growled a little.

"You two are already acquainted?" Spock asked, head tilting as he looked to Kirk.

"Indeed we are." Kirk nodded.

Leonard wanted to smack the grin off his face.

Or kiss it off.

Whichever came first, really.

"Mr. Kirk is the model for the Armani shoot, that right?" Leonard asked, ignoring Kirk as he took a seat at the table.

"Correct." Spock confirmed. "However, I shall be unable to accompany him at the time of the shooting."

"He flies out to Milan tomorrow, head hunting." Kirk told him, as if it was a secret, or he were translating for his agent.

"Right." Leonard said, looking up at him where he stood over Spock's shoulder. He decided to humour him- why not? "So are you sending a replacement, or-"

"No. Mr. Kirk is very experienced, he is highly capable of attending the shoot alone." Spock told him.

Kirk grinned. "Just me and you, Bonesy."

Chapel gave him a soft noise of irritation behind Leonard, who ignored her, and Kirk, and looked to Spock. "Alright then. Ten thirty tomorrow. Don't be late, Kirk."

And then he left, Chapel's heels clicking as she followed him.

~*~

"So what happened between you and Kirk?" Chapel asked, at ten twenty-nine the next day. She had been careful not to ask right after the meeting, but rather let Leonard stew on it for a while. But now, seeing as she was terribly nosy, she was asking.

"Nothing." Leonard replied. "Nothing happened."

"Yeah, those _"I've seen you naked"_ eyes he was giving you certainly _looked_ like nothing." She retorted, eyebrows arching.

"Christine, I-" Leonard stopped, and then looked as a car pulled up. A big, black car. A big, black, _fancy_ looking car.

Jim stepped out, a large grin on his face. Leonard jabbed a finger at the make-shift changing station. "In there, get the suit on." He ordered.

Jim gave a two-fingered salute, grinned, and stepped in the direction Leonard had pointed.

"Nothing. Happened. Ask again and you'll lose your job." Leonard growled, before stepping away to get a better look at the lighting. Chapel shut her mouth with an audible click, and turned away.

~*~

When Jim came out, Leonard's heart just about stopped.

He looked good. He looked _really_ good.

"How's this?" He grinned, holding his arms out at his sides.

Maybe this was why Leonard hadn't called him.

"Great." He muttered, jabbing his finger this time at the cross marked on the sidewalk. "Now stand there and let's get going."

Jim was remarkably good at being pouty and doing blue-steel and tilting his head up. The camera adored him, made him look like a god in every photo, and Leonard found it pretty god damn hard to take a bad photograph of him (not that he was trying. His agent had seemed pretty strange, Leonard didn't want to get on the wrong side of him). He was almost reluctant to end the shoot, but he stood, back straightening as the light began to fade.

"I think that'll do." He said, lowering the camera. "Jim, you're good to go."

Jim? When had he started calling him Jim? He shook his head a little. "Go call your agent, make sure he knows it went smoothly."

"Before I do-"

When Leonard turned back to face him, Jim was right behind him, just a foot away. He blinked, but didn't step back. "Go on another date with me. A real one."

"A real one?" Leonard asked.

"A real one." Jim repeated. "We'll go on a date, it'll be fun. To an actual restaurant, not a bar. A nice place. I'll pay."

Well, how could he turn down an offer like that? With a sigh, Leonard nodded. "Fine." He said. Jim grinned. "But we're going to a really nice, upmarket place. Somewhere classy. And I'll pay half the bill. Because I'm a gentleman."

"Fine by me, Bones." Jim grinned, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "I'll pick you up from work at seven tomorrow. Don't stand me up."

"Wouldn't dream of it." He muttered, rolling his eyes as he stepped away.

No but really, he wouldn't.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm accepting prompts now, because I want to get back to writing, but I'll be accepting them here: teenagetimetravler.tumblr.com
> 
> Basically this way I can keep up on prompts and things and post/archive the ones I already have!


End file.
